Many recent image readers, especially flatbed-type image readers (referred to as “flatbed scanners” below), that are available on the market have a function for reading not only ordinary reflective originals but also transparent originals such as photographic film. In general, an image reading apparatus of this kind has a light source that is built in a document cover for pressing the original against the original table, and is so adapted that when a transparent original is read, the light source is lit to illuminate the transparent original and the transmitted light that has passed through the original is read.
In addition to flatbed scanners of this type, there is also an apparatus that not only reads an original in response to a command from a connected personal computer but that also is capable of reading an original in response to a command from a control panel provided on the flatbed scanner itself. With such an apparatus, it is possible to read a transparent original using the apparatus in stand-alone fashion.
Assume that a desired frame of film is to be read using an image reading apparatus that is capable of reading a transparent original in the prior art. If the image reading apparatus has been connected to a personal computer, a preview (coarse scan) of the film strip (usually six frames per strip in the case of 35-mm photographic film) that includes the desired frame can be commanded from the connected personal computer, the frame desired to be read can be designated from the personal computer based upon the result of preview displayed on the screen of the personal computer, and only the designated frame can be final-scanned (scanned in high-resolution).
However, in a case where reading of film is performed using the control panel provided on the image reading apparatus, as when a personal computer has not been connected (inclusive of a case where the personal computer cannot be used immediately, such as when the personal computer has been connected but has not been started up), a frame cannot be specified. The only method available is the troublesome method of deleting the read data of unnecessary frames after all frames have been scanned.
An image reading apparatus that has appeared on the market employs a reflective original referred to as a navigation sheet on which is entered the content or conditions of image read processing, such as a designation of a frame or a designation of a trimming area, in order to enhance the feasibility and convenience of reading a transparent original by means of a stand-alone image reading apparatus. The navigation sheet is read by the apparatus and the content of image read processing to be executed is specified by the navigation sheet, thereby making it possible to designate a frame to be read even in a reading operation by a stand-alone apparatus. These image readers that are capable of utilizing a navigation sheet include one (proposed by, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-331494) in which a navigation sheet and film are read by separate reading units.
In another proposed apparatus (for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-224528), the image of each frame of film is read and recorded on an optical disk when the navigation sheet is created, and a frame image that has been designated from the navigation sheet is printed using the data read from the optical disk without requiring that the designated frame image be read again.
The image reading apparatus described in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-331494 adapted to read the navigation sheet and film by separate reading units is capable of reading the navigation sheet and film simultaneously. Although this shortens reading time, two separate reading units are required. This is problem in that it invites an increase in the size and cost of the apparatus.
Further, with the arrangement described in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-224528, it is required that all of the frame images be read at a high resolution when the navigation sheet is created. This takes time. Furthermore, since it is necessary to store the images read at the high resolution, a large-capacity storage device such as an optical disk is required.